Mid Term, Part 1
Mid Term, Part 1 is the twenty eighth episode of Young Plumbers, the twelfth episode and first part of the Season Finale of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot ship lands in the courtyard of the castle on Salimore. Ra'ol Set is standing across from where the ship lands to greet the visitors. Khyber gets off the ship and moments later several Blast Master terrorists wheel several carts of pods with people in them into the castle. Set: Excellent. We will make sure this gets to Ranova. Khyber: And what about these three? of the Blast Masters wheel out a cart with three pods in it. Rob, Water, and Bink are in the pods. Set: We'll take those pods, too. In fact, these are even more important to us than the rest. entering: Yes, they are... Set: And why are you here? Lotin: Today is our day to triumph over those recruits. But there is still one more think that must be done... and Virton walk up to right behind Lotin. Lotin: Take him... blasts energy at Khyber. He dodges but Virton runs up to him and slashes his sword at him. He avoids but then Lotin jumps on and punches Khyber into the ground. He gets back up but Lotin kicks him. Alpha catches him and puts energy cuffs around his hands. Virton jumps over to behind Khyber and grabs him, too. Khyber: What do you want with me? I brought up my end of the deal, so why aren't you bringing up yours? Lotin: The deal was that if you bring me the necessary things for Project Sentinel that I would give you what you want. And believe me, you want this. What's going to happen to you is a lot better than what is going to happen to the rest of the galaxy, for today, we become Elite. camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the Magisters are standing across from all the recruits. Hornbok: Midterms, they are an important part of your time here at the Plumbers' Academy. Normally we would give you a written portion and then a field test, but there is a lot at stake here, so we have gotten rid of the portion and decided not to grade the field portion. It will be a pass-fail test. You either stop the Elite and pass, or you fail and you... well, fail. Ivada: We're going to split up into three teams. Paper, Sci, Zon, and Nick will go to Salimore to take the crystal there, Brian, Nar, Aevan, and Jack will go to Ranova to take the crystal there, and Toon, Sub, Will, Cassie, and Ben will go to the Villain's Academy to take the crystal there. We will stay here and guard this crystal in case we are attacked. Paper: I thought we just going to wait until the Elite attacked us? Slick: We decided that we needed the crystals ourselves to stop Rigon. Rather Sci decided this... recruits look at Sci. Sci: It's the only way... Nick: We'll do what we must to win... Hornbok: You better. The entire galaxy is at stake. If you don't win this fight, then the Elite will have one, and you can say farewell to the galaxy. Song spaceship lands just outside the base. Brian, Nar, Aevan, and Jack get out of the ship and begin to look around. Brian: The place looks deserted... Jack: Tell me about it... begin to walk forward. Nar slices through a door to the base and then jumps inside. The hallways are empty. Nar: When did Paper and those guys last visit here? Aevan: A few weeks ago. They found some monster but they said they took care of it... is a loud crash from the other side of the factory. Jack: Guess not... make it to a central part of the base. There is no roof to this section. Brian: So I wonder where they're keeping this crystal? Voice: Where do you think! figure jumps down from on top of the roof and reveals herself to be Viper. She holds up the crystal. Brian: Viper! Viper: Want the crystal? Well, you'll have to take it from me. camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. The Magisters are standing around in the lobby when there all of the sudden the Mirror of the Starts appears. It sparks to life as Arthur, Blitz, and Chemestris jump out of it. Hornbok: The attack has begun... fires ice blasts at the Magisters, but Ivada counters with his own ice blasts. Slick runs up and punches Arthur and he jumps over and takes out his sword. Relgo takes out a sword and swings it at Arthur. The two go back and forth with sword slashes until Kruto jumps over Relgo and kicks Arthur in the face. Chemestris creates an whirlwind and throws it at Hornbok. He dodges to the side and then stretches his body over to Chemestris and punches her. His legs launch forward and kick her in the face, too. Arthur: We don't have time for this! We have to find the crystal! Blitz: Indeed. kicks Ivada and then the two run off. Chemestris kicks Hornbok back and then goes to run off. Hornbok: That's it, I'm calling for help... takes out his Plumber's badge to call for help, but it doesn't work. Ivada: Hurry up! Hornbok: It's not working! They must have sabotaged it... Slick: Then we're going to have to hope we get to it before they do... camera cuts to Salimore. A ship lands just inside the castle courtyard. Paper, Sci, Zon, and Nick get out of the ship. Ra'ol Set is waiting for them. Set: Miss me? Paper: Not in the slightest... Set jumps back and fires two rockets at the recruits. They dodge as the hit the ground and explode, creating a large hole in the ground. Zon turns into half Wildmutt half Upgrade and charges at Ra'ol Set. He merges with him and makes him waste all his ammo by firing away from the recruits. Nick spits acid at Ra'ol Set, which hurts both Ra'ol Set and Zon. Zon falls off and turns to human. He jumps up to avoid a punch from Ra'ol Set and then blasts green energy at him. Nick: Sorry Zon... Zon: No problem... fires a few explosive arrows at Ra'ol Set. Sci throws rock after rock at Ra'ol Set, too. He dodges the arrows as they go flying into the castle, but one of the rocks hits him and knocks him back. He starts to back up as he fires laser blasts as the recruits. Sci: Now! the recruits run forward while using their powers or weapon to attack Ra'ol Set: Zon fires green energy, Sci throws fireballs, Nick spits acid, and Paper launches explosive arrows. Ra'ol Set puts up a shield as he continues to back up. Set: You may be beating me, but you won't beat me. Paper: Yes we will... charges forward and knocks Ra'ol Set over. The recruits run into the castle. Set: Very well, if that's the game you want play... then I can play it twice as well... gets up and fires a missile, destroying their ship. Commercial camera cuts to the Villain's Academy. Toon, Sub, Will, Cassie, and Ben enter the entrance hall. Toon: Seriously, this place is different every time we come here... across from the recruits: How so? Cassie: Lucifer! Lucifer: Like you didn't expect me to be here... Sub: Actually... Lucifer: Can we just get this over with... turns into his demon form and charges the recruits. He breathes fire at them but Sub blocks with an ice wave. Toon creates some clones and they all blasts fire at Lucifer. He gets knocked across the floor as he changes back into his human form. He fires magic blasts at the recruits. Cassie absorbs some of them and fires energy beams back towards Lucifer. Ben shoots sonic waves at Lucifer, but he avoids and then kicks Sub in the face. Will kicks Lucifer and then teleports away. Lucifer kicks some of Toon's clones as Sub gets back up and throws ice crystals at Lucifer. He begins to back up into the main area of the Academy. Lucifer: You honestly think you can beat me? jumps up and kicks Ben to the ground and then roundhouses Cassie. He avoids some blasts from Sub as he kicks Will across the ground. Toon jumps in and kicks Lucifer in the face but he gets grabbed in the leg and thrown back across the room. Lucifer jumps and kicks Sci to the ground before running into the common area. pressing a button in his ear: I'm on my way... camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. The five Magisters are running down a hallway. Hornbok: If Paper didn't move it, then it should be in our main office. head up the stairs and see Arthur, Blitz, and Chemestris run into the main office. Slick: They're already in there... Kruto: Let's wait for them... We don't want to risk letting them get past us... Relgo: Good idea... But I have a better one. makes a wall of plants appear in front of the door to the office. Ivada makes an ice wall appear in front of it. Ivada: That should do it... camera cuts to the inside of the office. The members of the Elite are destroying everything to find the crystal. Arthur: It's definitely in here, but where in here? kicking a desk: Just keep looking. We've got a little time to spare. Lucifer's already defeated the recruits at the Villain's Academy. finds a small box and picks it up. He puts it in a pocket of his coat. Arthur: Good to know. kicks down another desk and then throws a whirlwind at a bunch of the ruined stuff. Chemestris: Nothing, it's not in here... villains turn to each other and then look upwards to a light fixture, the only thing in the room that isn't destroyed. Chemestris throws a whirlwind at it and it falls to the ground. She bends down to pick up the crystal that was hidden inside of it. Blitz: There we go... walk to the entrance of the office and find a plant wall in front of them. Arthur uses the gauntlets on his wrist to electrocute the plants, but this doesn't work. Chemestris: Let me try... throws a whirlwind of air at the plants and blows them away for just a second. Blitz crashes through the ice wall but then is ambushed by Ivada. Relgo jumps in and swings his sword. Arthur swings his sword and they go back and forth, but Arthur soon charges his sword with electricity and shocks Relgo. Slick punches Arthur back and then is knocked back himself by a whirlwind from Chemestris. Arthur: Just run, you have the crystal... tries to run away with the crystal, but she gets tripped up by Hornbok. He flips over her, grab the crystal, lands, and then turns to face her. Hornbok: I have the crystal... while fighting Blitz: Well good for you, now do something with it... clenches the crystal in his fist and fires a laser at Chemestris, knocking her to the ground. Hornbok: Yeah... fires the same laser at Blitz and then at Arthur. The other magisters get up and run over to him. Kruto: Come on, let's quit while we're ahead. run all the way to the docking bay, get into a ship, and fly off. The camera cuts to Ranova. Brian, Nar, Aevan, and Jack are chasing Viper. Aevan launches his shadow at her as she turns around the corner. The shadow chases her until she hits it back. It crashes back into Aevan and sends him flying across the hall. She turns into her phantom form and throws dark fireballs at the recruits. Brian turns into a jaguar and charges at Viper. He scratches her before being knocked back. Jack shoots electricity at her, which sends her down to, but then she gets up and kicks Nar away as he is charging at her. She gets up and then notices that Brian has the crystal. Brian: Need this? Viper: Give it back! Brian: Why would I? throws dark fireballs at him. He tosses the crystal to Aevan who catches it and then runs back to the ship. Viper: Get back here... gets up and then starts to chase him. She eventually catches up with him and knocks him down to the ground. The crystal goes flying across the room. She runs to pick up but then gets tackled by Brian as a gorilla. Brian tosses the crystal to Jack who continues towards the ship. Brian: You can go without me! Nar: No! slashes his swords at Viper. She jumps back and then flips and kicks Nar in the face. Brian kicks Viper across the room. Jack: Let's go! four recruits run to their ship and get on and take off. pressing something in her ear: Three are on their way... Lucifer, the Magisters, and four of the recruits. What about Ra'ol Set? Voice: He's still fighting... camera cuts to Salimore. The recruits are running through the castle looking for the crystal. Sci: Remember, it wasn't at the throne room. Nick: So where could it be... Set, following them: You walked right past it... Paper: Where? Set, holding the crystal: Doesn't matter. I have it and there's nothing you can do about it... holds up his hand and prepares to fire a missile at them. Set: Now prepare to die... Commercial fires the missile at them. The recruits dodge the missile and it blows up part of the wall. Paper fires an explosive arrow at Ra'ol Set which knocks him back and makes the crystal fly out of his hand. Sci water whips Ra'ol Set as he tries to get up which knocks him back further. Nick flies in and grabs the crystal. Nick: Come on, let's get out of here... Zon: But where do we go? Paper: We go to where the Elite were planning to go this whole time: The Infinity Pool. That's the point of getting all the crystals instead of just defending one. We need to, and I quote, become Elite, in order to live through the arrival of Rigon. Set: But you won't even get off the planet. I destroyed your ship. Sci: Whatever. We'll just take one of yours. run away. Ra'ol Set gets up and starts to chase them. After a short chase, they get to the hanger and board a ship. Nick: Now how do we pilot this? Paper: Let me... takes the control seat and after a moment the ship gets off the ground and flies off into space. Another ship follows them moments later. Ra'ol Set is on that second ship. Set: All four are on their way to the Infinity Pool. Voice: Excellent. Within hours, the ultimate power of the universe will be hours... camera cuts to the Temple of Rigon. Lotin is standing alone. Lotin: The journey that began years ago is finally complete... shivers for a moment. Lotin: I know you're there. Don't try to stop me, Paradox. Paradox: And why would I? Does it bother me that you will gain ultimate power? I live forever anyway... Lotin: I suppose you do... Paradox: But you may want to know why I helped you that one day... Lotin: It was so I could fulfill my destiny... Paradox: It was, but your destiny appears to have changed since that day. If it will change again in the future is currently unclear, but whatever you are planning, I know it will be the most evil of things... Lotin: Then stop me from doing it... Paradox: As much as I would like to, I cannot. There are rules... Lotin: And what do they state? Paradox: I've already been here for too long. I must be going before they arrive. Lotin: You're not going anywhere! You didn't answer my question. Paradox: All you need to do is think, and you will have found your answer. disappears. Lotin: All I need to do is think... remains quiet for a moment and paces back and forth. Alpha, Virton, and the captured Khyber teleport into the room. Alpha: Are you ready master? Lotin: I will tell you when ready... Make sure you aren't late... Virton: Yes Master... teleport away. Lotin: This is my moment of triumph. This is the beginning of the end. This is the dawn of the day that I become Elite... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19